


You're Not So Bad

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Bonding with villians, Burger King - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, Implied Sexual Content, Kids, Kinda, Loki Is Not Evil, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, School, Science Bros, Steve and Tony have a kid, Teacher Loki, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Bonding, The Avengers Are Good Bros, lying, lying to family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: After being allowed to leave prison, Loki is sent to Earth to gain an appreciation for humans. He becomes a teacher and one day meets one interesting student__After not being able to get a suragote (or whatever they are called) Steve and Tony make a daughter in  lab. They name her Mazikeen Johanna Stark. She is now 17 and some months when she comes face to face with SHEILD's most wanted, Loki. But will she turn him in or help him?This is bases off another book but I don't remember the name of it.





	1. Chapter 1

After being together for many year, approximately five, and getting married, Steve and Tony decided they wanted to have a kid. First Tony went to Pepper and begged her to be the person to carry the baby. The author forgot what those are called. Pep refused to for work reasons. Steve then went to Natasha and asked her, however he found out Nat was unable of carrying a child after she was sterilized in the place she spent her much of her life at. Wanda Maximoff was to young to even consider asking and everyone else on the team was male. Of course, the next plan was to apply to various adoption agencies, however every application was turned down due to their 'dangerous lifestyle' as superheros.  
"Come on!" Tony yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and took a swig. "Another rejection?" His husband, Steve, asks. "I swear we cold make a drinking game out of it at this point." Tony says, taking another swig. "I think you already have." Steve replied taking the bottle from his lover and pouring it down the drain. Tony pouts for a second then walks over to Steve and wraps his arms around the blonde's neck. Steve places his hands on the shorter boy's hips and looks him in eyes. "I just want a kid, Steve. I really do." Tony whisper. Steve smiles lightly. "I do too baby. We'll get one soon, babe. You'll see." Tony kisses Steve quickly and lightly then just hugs him. "I love you, Steve." "I love you, Tony."  
___________  
Steve wakes up about five hours later and notices the lack of his husband's heat. Realizing Tony is either drinking or in his lab, Steve gets up and looks for his husband. Of course, Steve was right. Tony was burying himself in work, there were lots of tubes and papers for some reason.  
"What are you doing, Tony?" Steve asks. Tony looks at him and instead of looking exhausted like Steve thought he would, he looked wide awake and excited. "I've been thinking and what if we combined our, heh, sperm and made an egg and used synthetic organs and things to carry the baby. I think if I work hard here I can figure it out." Tony smiled widely and continued working. Steve's eyes widened then he shook his head. "Whatever, Tony, I tink you should work with Bruce on this, though." Tony nodded. "I will." Steve sighs deeply then starts to leave. "Okay, Tony. Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony worked with Bruce two weeks before finally finishing the tube for the birth.   
"We did it, Tony!" Bruce exclaimed. Tony smirks widely. "Well we are the Science Bros." They both chuckle at the name fans gave them the Tony prepares to work. "Alright it's time to get Stevie's sperm." Tony says wiggling his eyebrows. Bruce laugh and covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. "Well, then I'm gonna go." Only cocks an eyebrow and wiggles his brows. "You sure you wanna?" Bruce nods then replies, "Yeah, I am. Hate to disappoint, but I'm straight as a flag pole." Tony pouts and runs a finger down his own cheek to simulate a tear. "Boo. You're no fun. No leave unless you want to see me and my man jerk off." Bruce immediately walks away. "And I'm gone." Tony smirks, then yells, "STEVE! COME JERK OFF IN MY LAB!" Tony knew Steve probably looked mortified. "WHAT?!" He shouts. Tony laughs. "FOR THE BABY YOU PERV." He hears Steve coming down he hall. Steve walks in and Tony jokes, "Wow, you came fast." Steve hits him on the arm and gives him a mock scolding look. "Now, you good jerking off on your own or do you need some help?" Steve sighs and shakes his head. "You are not jerking me off right now, hon." Toy pouts. "I could just pose so you have something to masterbate to." Steve smirks. "Fine."  
_____  
After getting what he needed, Tony got back to work on his project with Bruce.   
"So will we be able to see if the egg accepts the sperm, or will we have to wait?" Bruce asks. "We'll be able to see it." Tony says. "Good. Okay, it's ready. Insert the sperm." Tony does as Bruce says and injects the sperm. "It hasn't taken yet." Tony says worried. "Just wait. You didn't be super specific did you? Like choosing eye color, hair color, gender, and whatnot?" Bruce asks. "No, that was Steve's only condition. Let nature take it's course there. Look! It accepted it!" Bruce looks and sees it. He smiles widely and congratulates Tony. They both grab a water then come back to see substantial growth has already occurred. "What the?" Bruce asks. It grows bigger and Tony begins to prep another tube that's bigger. "We got to move it, that tube isn't going to hold it much longer!" They work to father to move it to the bigger tube and watch it grow a bit more before stopping. "I guest Super Soldier Serum is hereditary." Bruce says. "I should get Steve. J.A.R.V.I.S can you call Steve down here?" Tony asks. "Right away, sir." The AI replied. Steve shows up quick along with the others. "Was it really necessary to bring the others?" Tony asks. "Hey, that baby is our family too." Clint says. Tony nods. "True. Any way, Steve, your SSS is hereditary. This baby is only a day old technically but it is how old by growth, J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony asks. "One month." J.A.R.V.I.S replies. "So basically the kid will be born in nine days?" Steve asks. "Approximately." Bruce says. "Well then we need to work. We need a crib, toys a nursery, and a name. So let's work on names first. Any ideas?" Natasha says. Steve speaks up first, "I like the name Margaret." Tony shakes his head. "We are not naming our kid after someone you wanted to sleep with. No way." Tony says. Steve folds his arms then says fine. "I like the name Ivy." Tony says. Steve shakes his head. "I knew someone named Ivy. She cut up Bucky's arm once. No." Tony nods in understanding. "How about Dorothy?" Steve suggested. Tony's says no. "What about Malerie?" Natasha suggest. Steve shakes his head, "Mal means evil." Tony nods in agreement. "What about Mazikeen?" Clint suggests. Tony ponders it for a minute then nods. "I like it. We can call her Maze. How about you, baby?" Steve thinks then agrees. "It's nice. What is its a male?" They think for a minute. "How about Robert?" Steve suggest. "No." Tony says.   
"Daniel?" Tony  
"No." Steve  
"Ermilio?" Tony  
"No. Channler?"  
"I like it."  
"Its agreed then. Female: Mazikeen. Male Channler. Middle names?"  
"I like Johanna for Maze." Steve says. Tony nods."Same. And I like Riely for Channler." Steve agrees. "So will the last name be Stark or Rogers?" Tony asks. "How about this: if its a girl she'll be a Stark and if its a male he'll be a Rogers." Tony nods and its settled. "Very well. It will either be Mazikeen Johanna Stark or Channler Riely Rogers." Nat claps then says, "Now shake on it." So they do.  
~~five days later (the sixth day)~~  
"Well it's confirmed." Tony says. "What is?" Steve asks. "We are having a Stark." Steve frowns a bit then smiles and walks up to the tube. "Hey there Maze. You better not act like your dad when we come out out we are going to have some problems." Tony shook his head and hit Steve's arm. Steve backs away in mock hurt. "You see what he does to me? So abusive." Tony smiles at his his boyfriend and goes and kisses the arm he hit where he hit it. "Better now?" Tony asks. "Much." Steve says kissing Tony lightly. Tony kisses back until Steve grabs his ass. Tony pushes him off. "You're traumatizing her. She'll need a therapist at this rate." Steve chuckles and yawns. "Let's go sleep."  
__  
The alarm wakes them up and Tony is severely annoyed until he realizes it means the tube is 'giving birth' to Mazikeen. Tony quickly grabs Bruce and they go the lab. Everyone else is outside to avoid the risk of spreading pathogens. Mazikeen pops out after a while and doesn't display traits of normal newborns such as a soft spot on the top of their head and a weak spine. She has gorgeous blue eyes like her father and short blonde hair like him too. "Look at you, all grown up." Tony coos. Bruce grins at the new dad and Tony smiles brightly. "Can I hold her?" Bruce asks. "Yeah." Tony says then he hands her over to Bruce. "Hey there little Mazikeen. Welcome to the world." Bruce said quietly to the latest addition to their family. "Ready for her to see the others?" Bruce asks. "I think so." Bruce carefully hands Mazikeen back over to her Dad. She giggles and turtles slightly, making the both of them laugh. They exit the lab into the room of all who attended: Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Steve, Clint, Thor, Natasha, Phil (Coulson), and even Nick Fury who was trying to cover up a big smile and failing pretty epically. They all collectively gasp and some squeal *cough* Natasha, Rhodey, Phil, and Pepper *cough* when they see Mazikeen. Steve, of course, gets to hold her first. Then the others all get to. Thor's turn was quite interesting. He first held her out at arms length not sure what to do till Tony yelled at him to hold Mazikeen properly. Then she started crying and Thor sang a song in Norse to calm her and it worked till Tony got mad again after realizing it translated to a song about the   
slaughtering of the Frost Giants. Eventually Tony just took her from Thor and held her. It was quite the eventful day.  
~~Mazikeen age: four~~  
Tonight Thor was allowed to tell Mazikeen her bedtime story. It was a story of Thor hurting his brother on Odin's command and it left a visible scar on his face near his lip. The story pissed off Maze so much she threatened to throw Mjolnir at him. When Thor said she couldn't, Maze got up from her bed and stormed over to the hammer, picked it up some and threw it at him. It grazed his arm but did no damage. The look on Thor's face was priceless, though.  
~~Mazikeen age: six~~  
On this day, Tony and Steve convinced the Nick Fury to watch their daughter. She laid on his desk drawing on files he had left scattered about. "Are a pirate, Mr. Fury?" Nick chuckled and shook his head. "No, Maze, I'm not. And you can call me Nick." Maze frowned. "Then why do you where an eyepatch, Mr. Nick?" Nick sighs then sits down. "Someone took my eye." Mazikeen eyed Nick curiously. "Why would someone steal your eye? Did they loose theirs?" Maze asks. Nick tries not to laugh at her. "Yes, Maze, that is exactly what happened." She smiles. "So who is Loki? I know about the battle and stuff but what does he look like?" Nick thinks for a moment then grabs his tablet. "Like this." Nick pulls up an image and it projects from the tablet. Mazikeen shivers at the sight of him. "Is he ever coming back?" Maze asks. "If he does, we'll kick his ass, okay." They both smile and fist bump. "Hell yeah."  
~~Mazikeen age: 14~~  
"Uncle Thor?" Mazikeen asks. "Yes, Maze?" Thor responded. "Why did Loki do what he did all those times?" Thor thought for a moment then asked, "Why do you ask?" Maze frowned. "I mean from what I've gathered he wasn't so in the bad. His intentions were always for the best and he only wanted to be appreciated and noticed and loved." Maze says. Thor smiles at her. "I thanks you, Mazikeen. You are the first person to not immediately incriminate my brother and want to know why he did it and not what he did."


	3. Chapter 3

~~Mazikeen age: 17 (and 7 months) ~~   
I repeatedly look at the clock as I wait for my least favorite class,math, to end so I could go to my favorite class, social studies. The intercom comes on and says: "Would Mazikeen Johanna Stark please come to the office?" I sigh and get up and head to the office. Once I gets there I see Happy waiting for me there. He smiles at me and gestures for me to go to the car. Once we're both in the car I ask, "Okay, what is so important you had to pull me from school?" Happy sighs and starts the car. "Thor just found out Loki will be sent on Earth to live as a human. They stripped him of his powers and sent him to learn to ink more of human life and cannot return until he has done so." My mouth is wide open in shock at what he's said. I snap my mouth shut to think of a response. "Why?" Is all I can think to ask. Happy shrugs. "I don't know." He says I sigh and sit back.  
___  
It takes one week before I can go back to school. My Dad, Tony, built me a skeleton suit that can break down into a bracelet I must wear at all times. It's called GALAXY Model 1 and can be activated at any moment. On the way in I didn't notice my social studies teacher who had been pregnant and ready to pop at any moment. Walking down the hall I see a girl I share the class with and figures she might know. Why can't I ever remember her name?  
"Hey." I call out. The girl waves and came over. "Hi." The girl says. "Do you know if Ms. Stucky gave birth yet?" I ask. The girl wrinkles her nose. "Yeah, he water broke in class, it was really gross. I hear the sub is British and REALLY hot" I nod and thank her then go to class.  
Soon it's time for social studies and I go into the room without even looking at the sub. I sit down and run a hand through my long blonde hair and pull out my book, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. My favorite character is Patrick and I ship him with Charlie.   
"Alright let's start with roll." Mr. Hiddleston, the sub, says. He gives a list of names then pauses. "Mazikeen Johanna Stark." He says, sounding intrigued. "Here." I say. I look up second and my blood runs cold. I quickly look back down to the book and try to focus on my book. Of all people Loki had to be MY substitute. I read the whole class period and avoid Loki's gaze. Eventually class ended and I was glad to leave of course that was to much to ask for. "Mazikeen, I would like to talk to you a moment." Loki says, so I grit my teeth and walk over. He doesn't scare me. "Yes, Mr. Hiddleston?" I ask innocently. He smirks. "I think we should both cut the acts. You know who I am and I know who you are." I cock a brow and his statement then smirk. "Oh do you know?" He lifts a brow and replies. "Indeed I do. Daughter of Tony Stark, eh? He finally settled down. Wasn't expecting that. Who's the lucky gal?" He asks. I glare at him. "First off, he's gay. Secondly, why are you asking about my life?" I say irritated, he just smirks. "I do enjoy knowing things. I am quite smart already though." I laugh darkly. "Oh yeah. Bet you're so smart up on your thrown where you run away from your troubles and lie and distance yourself from others just so you can keep yourself cold and numb." Loki gaze grows dark and cold as I speak. "You should watch your tongue, mortal." He hisses. "Why? All you have are your words. They took your powers and you have no weapons. You're a coward and a In New York you his behind your army and now you hide behind your desk and spit out empty threats. Now everyone else may fear you and think you are heartless and cruel and cold and unable to feel but I see through you. I know you care and love. Or at least you used to. It's as they say, 'the heartless are the ones who once cared to much.' I see through you, Loki. And no charade or illusion or words can trick me. You are not as dark or evil or heartless or venomous as you'd like people to think! A-" I scream at him these venom laced words before he cuts me off. "SHUT UP! ENOUGH OF THIS! You know nothing! You are but a pathetic mortal! I do not hide and I am no coward! You don't know me!" Loki screams. I lower my voice, "I know you better than most." Loki glares. "What do you know?" He asks harshly. "I know you did everything you did with the best of intentions. I know Odin used you and then blamed you for all his failures while he treated Thor like he was gold. I know Thor was Odin's pet and Odin made him hurt you," I gesture to his scar and see a flash of sadness in his eyes but he quickly hides it, "and I know that you're not evil like my family believes." I see Loki has a lump in his throat. He clears and and speaks angrily and trys to act mad but his eyes betray him, "Get Out." So I do. But not before telling him, "You know I'm right."


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole event I go fake being sick and go to the nurse. I call Happy to come pick me up and the moment he sees me he knows I lied. Once we get in the car he turns to me and asks, "Why did you fake it? What wrong Maze?" I sigh because I know I can't tell them the truth. "This whole Loki thing is just getting to me." So I tell a half truth. It isn't a lie but it isn't the whole truth. "Wanna hang out with Natasha today? She doesn't have to work this day." Happy asks. I consider this. I know Aunt Tasha won't mind but I fear she may realize there's more to my story. But we haven't really had ng out in a while and I think we both need a break. "Yeah, sure. Get her on the line, please." Happy rings Aunt Tasha who pick up almost the moment he hits call. 

"Hey Happy. What's up?" She asks. "I've got Maze with me and she wants to talk to you." Happy replies. "Hey Mazey. Whas up? Wait. Why aren't you in school?" She asks. I sigh, I knew this was coming but I don't know what to say. "I just needed a break. This whole Loki thing has been getting under my skin. Could we maybe hang in the mall today?" I feel like she knows I'm not fully telling the truth. But all she says is, "Sure, hon. I'll meet you at the bookstore." Then we say our goodbyes and hang up.  
When I arrive at the bookstore Aunt Tasha isn't there yet so I look at some books. I scan the shelves with nothing catching my attention until I see the book Hunger Games. I've been meaning to read that series so I go ahead and grab Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. I start reading and I'm walking around at the same time so I don't notice someone in front of me till I run into them. In the process I drop my three books and we both bend down to get them. I look up at the person- and of course it's him. Loki smirks at me when we make eye contact.  
"Hello there, little Mazikeen." He says. A glint of mischief in his eyes. Now I think he ran into me on purpose. "I'm not little, Loki. By the way you may want to leave. My Aunt Tasha will be here soon." I warn him. He gives me a confused look. "Why do on care if they see me? Shouldn't you want them to get me?" He asks. I sigh I don't know why I care. "Because you deserve a fair chance. Which, it seems, you haven't really ever been given. Now go, she said she's almost here." I tell him. He smiles at me lightly. "Thanks. Here's your books. See you in class." He says, handing me my books, Hunger Games and Mockingjay. I of at him and he goes. I still wonder where he got the fake name Tom Hiddleston.   
"Hey, Maze!" I hear a voice exclaim. I turn and see my friend Peter Parker. I smile widely at him and he approaches me with a tight hug. We break apart and I say, "Hey, Pete. What are ya doing here?" He smirks and crosses his arms. "I could ask you the same thing." I smirk back. "Fair enough. I'm just a bit stressed out and need a break, how about you?" He shots me a sympathetic look and replies, "I didn't want to do that packet in math. She isn't even going to grade it." I smile at him. Peter uses things like this as code for Spiderman business. "Right. Well my Aunt is hear so I got to go." I say, gesturing to Aunt Tasha. "So bye." He walks away and waves goodbye. Aunt Tasha shows up being me and points at Peter. "Who's that?" She asks. "My friend, Peter." I say, putting emphasis on the word friend. If I ever talk to a guy, my family assumes we're together. Aunt Tasha does an "Mhm." in response and I roll my eyes. "So you've already picked out some books?" She asks, pointing at my copy of Catching Fire. I nod and we get in the checkout line. "So anything interesting happen in school today?" She asks. Oh I just found out our Most Wanted is my English teacher and I've been helping him out. "Not really." I say, shrugging. She eyes me suspiciously but lets it go. I get to the front of the line and pay for my books so me and Tasha go to Hot Topic where I buy a necklace with two rings on it, one gold, one silver. The gold one says "Bitch" on it and the silver one says "Jerk" on it as an ode to Supernatural. I also buy a Deadpool plushie. After stopping by a few other places and getting some food Aunt Tasha drives us home to the tower. I head to my room after saying hello to the others and get on my laptop. I check my email and see a message from a gmail account don't recognize with the subject "thanks". I click on it and see its from Loki. He says: " Thank you for sending me on the way when Black Widow showed up. I saw her on my way out but she didn't see me, thankfully. I still question why you want to help me, but thank you, regardless. From, Loki" I smirk. I know he had trouble with this, he's never had to thank people before. I send back a simple email saying: "It's cool, I don't mind helping out. Plus I already told you why I helped you. You just refused to believe it. But with everything going on with my family and their hate torwards you I don't think I will be helping you much more. Lay low." Then I close my laptop and go to sleep.  
Chapter five: Mazikeen's POV  
I wake up to my alarm blaring my favorite song, Carry On My Wayward Son. I roll on my stomach and groan. I don't want to go to school today. Or any day. Ever. Screw my life. Someone starts to pound on my door telling me to get up. So I yell at them to screw off. Bruce opens the door and gives me an annoyed look. "Get up, Mazikeen." He says, and I know I've done something wrong. They only call me Mazikeen when their pissed off. "Fine." I say, and he leaves. I get up and change into a lavender shirt, jeans, and a jacket. I walk out of my room and see the whole family gathered together in the main room. "Fuck." I curse quietly to myself. "Hey guys," I say waving, "what's up?" Uncle Clint gives me a sympathetic look then looks back at my dad. My father, Steve, sighs. "Mazikeen, we know you skipped school yesterday after English. Why?" I loose my tension, I'm glad they don't know about Loki. I want to sigh in relief, but hold it in so they won't be suspicious. "I didn't feel well." I lie. My dad glares at me and says, "Don't lie. Why did you do it?" I groan and think of a response. They can't know about Loki so I have to lie. I'm good at it but I don't like doing it to them. "In chemistry I had to work with this girl named Layla and she always says homophonic shit and I didn't want to deal with that. And the whole Loki thing has me on edge." I tell them looking at the floor. If you're telling a lie and act embarrassed people are more inclined to believe you. My father sighs and uncrosses his arms. "I understand, sweetie, but you can't ditch school. I'm sorry." My dad nods in agreement and tell me, "Yeah, honey, this whole Loki thing is getting to us all. How about we go get some breakfast before school, yeah?" I look at him surprised. "You mean I'm not getting punished?" I ask. He smiles and replies, "We'll consider this a warning." I smile and we get in the car and get some Burger King.  
When we arrive my dad complains he doesn't want to get up so I offer to go in and order the food. I pull up my hood and put on some sun glasses, my usual routine when I go in public places to avoid both fans and haters. When I go in I see the line is long so I groan to myself and look around. I see the place is crowded and I wonder why till I remember one of the school's clubs hot back from a field trip so I guess they're hungry or somethin. And, which this shouldn't even surprise me any more, so is he. Why is fucking Loki always where I am? He's almost done eating and I know if he goes out the exit my parents will see him. I don't know is I should tell him. I chew my bottom lip as I think then decide to tell him. But I'll have to be subtle. I pull out paper and a pen and write him a note telling him of our predicament involving my parents presence outside the door. I walk by his both and drop the note on his tray and he looks up at me in confusion. I know I said I wouldn't be helping him anymore but I have to. I see him nod and he tosses the note with the rest of the trash before I get back in the line. As he leaves through the doors my family are not outside of I feel someone meddling with my jacket pocket. Reach in and find a folded up note.  
"Not helping me anymore, eh?" It reads. I shake my head but also laugh. Cocky bastard. Then I notice a smaller note.  
"Email is so slow. Just call or text me at 229-454-9145" it read. I take out my phone, which is so well incripted my dad can't even hack it, and type in the number and put it under the name Lolo so if my parent ever demand to see my contacts they won't know it's Loki. I then rip and throw away the paper so my parents won't see it. Eventually the line shrinks and I can order. Of course it takes forever to get my order but I feel relived I can leave. I get in the car and let out a relieved sigh as I pass out food for them to eat. My father doesn't like when just my dad eats in the car but if he gets food too he doesn't say a thing. It's the same way with me. But that's mostly since my dad makes the biggest messes in his cars. But he doesn't care since he can get one of his bots to do it or he'll just do it himself when he needs a distraction. Which is often. Dad immediately digs into his bacon cheeseburger looking like a bit of a pig while he does so. My father is more restrained, however, and waits until we're steadily driving before eating his food. I take after my dad, though, and dig right in.


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while! My tablet broke and I lost all my files so everything unpublished is now lost! Sorry! After I rewrite it all updates will happen again! Love ya!


End file.
